The high specific weight when storing electrical energy in conventional batteries and also in capacitors is one of the major shortcomings for mobile applications. On the other hand, the much more advantageous direct storage of chemical energy in fossil fuels and its ease of utilization led to an unacceptable waste of irrecoverable natural reserves. Furthermore, the technical storage and discharge of electrical energy in, e.g., lead batteries, is bound to a high resistance, which results in high heat losses which, in turn, strongly limit loading and discharge speeds. Available “super capacitors” function on a different physical principle. They operate only on low voltages, are sensible to mechanical shocks, show some elevated resistances and have several orders of magnitude lower energy and power densities.